


Love Stoned

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Ken really was the best friend you could ever ask for, but his idea of quality birthday entertainment left you with some questions about his sanity.





	Love Stoned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 13, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Happy really late birthday to me~ Happy really late birthday to me~ I don’t care that the ending is cheesy and really bad~ I had fun writing this anyway~ So enjoy~ But in all seriousness, I started writing this as a bday present to myself and just… never finished it. xD; Threw a quick ending on it today while I was in the car. Totally not the best thing I’ve ever written but whatever. I had fun writing it and imagining it. I’m a total sucker for the Love Stoned performances too. So, uh enjoy?

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were dating,” you laughed, tumbling into your apartment. Ken laughed as well, slipping his shoes off and sliding his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“It was really awkward at the restaurant when the waiter called you my girlfriend,” he agreed. “I guess we come off like a couple? Couple… Why would the boyfriend tag along on a girls night out?”  Ken shook his head as he stepped into your apartment. You left him behind and made your way over to the living room area to clear off the low table.

“Maybe because when they were singing happy birthday over dessert, you were acting like an idiot and pushing my nose like it was a button,” you quipped back with an amused tone. Ken laughed sheepishly, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he slowly made his way deeper into your apartment.

“Well you do have a button nose,” he excused with a goofy grin. You rolled your eyes, smirking as you turned to throw out the junk mail that’d been piling up on the table. “The others got home safe, though Hyeri said some old lady harassed her about her clothes on the train.”

“It’s already late. Of course people’s clothes are gonna get a little more revealing,” you sighed. “At least they all got home.” You turned back to Ken, crawling onto your couch. He’d stopped halfway between the couch and the door and was looking around. It must have been the hundredth time you’d had him over, but he was always slightly awkward when he came over—a character trait of his. It didn’t seem to matter whose home he was at, he never seemed to know quite what to do with himself.

You’d ridden back with him from your birthday dinner out with friends. You’d known each other for several years now and he lived two floors below you in the same apartment complex. He’d been the one to organize everything tonight, tagging along for the celebration despite the fact that he was the only male in your extended friend group.

“So do you wanna marathon the season of that show you mentioned the other day?” you asked, motioning for him to come over and sit down. He opened his mouth then shut it, licking his lips in thought.

“Actually there’s one more surprise for tonight,” he finally said. You raised your eyebrow at him and he fidgeted nervously. “Let me go get it,” he blurted out quickly and turned back to the door.  He didn’t bother putting his shoes on before opening the door.  You got to your feet to chase after him and just as you were about to call out, you realized that he wasn’t leaving and only popped his head out the door. There was some mumbled talking and he opened the door wider.

Ken stepped out of the way, revealing a tall, lithe man. Black hair, long neck, confident expression. Your eyes dropped down and you noticed his fine black tailored suit jacket, black tie, fitted black vest, tight black pants and leather dress shoes. You swallowed, a bit overwhelmed by his attractiveness.

“Who’s this?” you asked, voice going a little quiet.

“I hired some entertainment to top off the night,” Ken explained, turning back to you with a perverted grin. Your jaw dropped as you tried to find the appropriate reaction for the situation.

“What do you mean by _entertainment_?” you finally managed. The man at the door grinned and stepped forward, taking your hand in his.

“Oh!” he cooed. “You must be the birthday girl.” His voice sent jolts down your spine and you instantly straightened your posture.

“U-uhm…” you stuttered, unable to find words.

“You can call me N. Your friend hired me to dance for you tonight,” he explained, his grin turning into a dirty and confident smirk.

“D-dance…” you muttered, head spinning. It dawned on you and turned to Ken with a glare. “You didn’t—“

“Well you _did_ say you wanted to go to a male strip club someday,” Ken shrugged, closing the door. Before you could get another word out, N kissed your hand, completely distracting you. He slipped out of his shoes and stepped into your apartment.

“Let’s sit you down,” he said, his grin still on his face. Still holding your hand, N led you deeper into your apartment and seated you in the middle of the couch. Getting a good look at his face, you couldn’t help but feel that he looked familiar, but you couldn’t quite place where you’d seen him before. He bowed gracefully, stepping back and walking around to the far side of the table. He set down a briefcase you hadn’t even noticed he had and opened it. Ken pushed the table to the side, opening the room up a bit more before taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

“I cannot believe you did this,” you whispered at Ken, half angry and half excited. Ken just grinned quietly, watching N set up a simple sound system.

“Are you ready?” N asked, turning to look at you. You instantly straightened and nodded. N’s smile turned wickedly sweet and he hit play on the music. He stood and got into position just before the music started playing.

Snaps played over the speakers before the beats of _Love Stoned_ started playing over. N started flowing with the beat, moves well practiced, tight and sharp. He oozed confidence as he strutted towards you, hand trailing up his long neck, tousling his hair and sliding down the other side towards his hips as he lowered down to the ground.  He popped back up, twirled until his back was to you, and slid his hand down his back and thigh, lowering down and watching you with intent eyes. He shifted weight to his other leg, rolling his hips back. The trip back up was smooth and he transitioned into the chorus’ calculated moves with a sly smirk. His fingers found his lapels as the chorus ended and his hips rocked to the beat as he eased his jacket off his shoulders.

He tossed the jacket as the second verse started, turning away with a grin that said he knew he was hot and strutting towards the back wall. A sharp turn and his fingers found the top button on his vest as he kept up the smooth footwork. The second button, then the third, and finally the fourth. His hand jetted down his crotch to his inner thigh as he went down again. He was up again, back to the highly practiced and sharp choreography of the chorus. Hands framing his face, fingers ghosting his cheeks, neck and crotch. Precision body rolls.

As the second chorus ended he thrust his hips to the break.  His fingers found his tie, tugging it down and strutting right up to you. He slid it off his head still tied and put it on you, rocking his hips to the guitar right in front of you and holding your head in place with the tie. You’d turned beat red, completely mesmerized by his hips and their sharp, tight movements. You weren’t quite sure what to do with your hands other than to try to hide how red you were turning. He took one of your hands and ran it up his thigh as he finished out the guitar break then gave you a haughty look, dropping the tie at the start of the third chorus and backing off. He finished out the last chorus with practiced and tight choreography.

The tune melted into the interlude and he stepped backwards, turned around and slipped the vest off. When he faced you again, he ran his hands over his neck, fingers finding his top shirt buttons and making quick work of them. He tugged his shirt open teasingly as he sunk to his knees, rolling his head back. Once on the ground, he slid his hands down his shirt to undo his remaining buttons and untucked it from his pants. He let his hands rove his body, rolling to the melody and it hit you.

“You’re from my algebra class last semester!” you blurted before you could stop yourself. Ken choked and N froze, turning pink to his ears. His confidence and the mood was completely broken. “Ah… sorry. God. I didn’t recognize you… I’m sorry,” you apologized. N shook his head.

“No, no. It’s perfectly understandable. It’s been about 3 months since you last saw me and that class had over a hundred students anyway,” N explained. “Actually I’m impressed that you remembered my face.”

“Ah well… I knew you looked familiar but…” N shifted, rebuttoning two of the buttons on his shirt.

“This is suddenly really awkward,” he muttered, one hand coming up to cover his cheek.

“Tell me about it…” you murmured, feeling your own face flushing. “Ken did you know?” You looked up at your best friend, catching the sheepish look on his face.

“Ah… well…” he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “I think we should come clean, Hyung.” N sighed, drawing your attention back to him.

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea,” he whined.

“What’s going on?” you asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. “How do you even know each other?”

“N-hyung is my senior in my club. He likes you, but didn’t know how to get you to pay attention to him, so I thought I’d help” Ken blurted out.

“Yah!” N cried, crossing the room to Ken to chop him on the neck and mock strangle him. “You could have said that more gracefully.” Ken warded him off with a smile, slapping back playfully.

“He likes me so you had him come strip for me on my birthday?” you asked Ken in disbelief, raising your eyebrows at the two.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t forget him if he did something like this, and he’s really sexy when he dances. I thought maybe you’d see him around campus later and start up a conversation.” You looked to N.

“And _you_ actually went along with the crazy plan?”

“It didn’t sound so bad at the time,” N admitted, flushing and turning away. You sighed, covering your face.

“This isn’t some TV drama, you know. You didn’t have to jump through hoops to get my attention,” you scolded. Looking back up at them you continued. “But I will give you props. That was probably the most ballsy thing a guy could do to get a girl’s attention. I’ll give you a chance, but only under one condition.” N’s attention snapped back to you.

“Really? W-what?” N stuttered, mouth slightly agape.

“Confess to me properly.”

“See, I told you it’d be ok,” Ken smirked, hitting N on the shoulder. N hit him back, narrowing his eyes.

“I’ll deal with you later,” he muttered, poking at Ken’s chest, only receiving a half-amused, half-nervous laugh in reply. Abandoning Ken, N kneeled in front of you. “After having Algebra with you, I couldn’t get you out of my head. Would you go out with me?” He was as red as a cherry by the end of his clipped confession, beyond flustered by everything.

“Alight. I’ll go on a date with you,” you agreed, inwardly laughing at the relief that washed over N’s face. If he had the guts to go along with one of Ken’s crazy plans and strip for you, he’d definitely be an interesting one.


End file.
